A stranger from a distance
by Pandabear168
Summary: A mysterious stranger watches her from a distance and feels something he has never felt before. How will he confront his feelings towards her, if he is just a stranger?


A Stranger from a distance

He watched her everyday. She would always enter the coffee shop with her hair up and a slight brush of rosy red cheeks. She had a certain aura about her. He couldn't help but notice. She would walk in with her dark brown, button-up coat. She would never look around at her surrounds, but just merely search frantically in her messenger black bag. She would pull out a worn out green wallet with only receipts sticking out of it. She would smile when she found a green bill bundle under all the paper. She then would brush her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. Even though her bangs were short and would just straight back into her eyes. Her voice is soft and kind when she ordered her drink. A tall white chocolate mocha is what she ordered everyday. She was so predictable, but that's what caught his attention. It wasn't that he was a stalker, but merely an observer.

He liked how she had a pretty face, but also how it held youth and innocence. He knew right from the beginning she was different. She was shy and very reserved from the way she stood and stared at her feet. She was patient, but she was defiantly a space cadet. She let herself get lost in her thoughts and forget about reality for a second. She would then return from her trip when her drink was called out. She would smile politely at the worker and thank her while adding a few change in the bucket as a tip. She was nice…you could defiantly tell she thought about others before herself.

Everyday was the same, where he would sit in the corner of Starbucks with his guitar by his side. He ran a hand through his short lavender hair and sigh. He wished he could go up to her and say something, but every single day he would just watch her. He could not gather enough nerves to just say something to her. Now usually talking to girls were easy for him. He was defiantly a ladies man, but something about her made him insecure. Today was just not the day…he got up and grabbed his leather jacket and put it over his white t-shirt. He then grabbed his guitar and slung it over his back. He quickly looked at his watch and notice he was going to be late for his class.

"I'm telling you, I just freeze up whenever I see him," Marron explained. "He just looks too good, you know?" Pan looked up at her friend and smiled. They both walked over to the salad bar in the cafeteria.

"Aw that is so cute." Pan laughed imagining her friend freezing up whenever she saw Goten. Marron was beautiful, Pan couldn't imagine any guy turning her down. She just knew that Marron was shy and would just stop what ever she was doing just at the sight of him. She would literally stop breathing, until Pan had to nudge her to remember she needed to breath.

"Uh no it's not. He probably think I'm a total loser and a stalker for just standing there staring at him like a gawking fish," she sighed. Pan looked at her and looked down.

"Hey I heard gawking fishes are pretty hot these days," Pan laughed and puckered her lips like a fish. Marron looked over and let out a laugh, but not forgetting to punch her friend friendly on the shoulder. "Hey come on, don't worry about it. He's a guy he probably didn't even notice. I think he likes you too," she grabbed some lettuce on her plate. "I mean I see him take little sneak peaks at you too."

"Really?"

"Yea, he even stopped in his tracks just to look at you. Trust me you looked pretty hot in your new skirt." Pan nudged her friend in the side and wiggled her eyebrows. Marron laughed and let out a sign of relief. They both grabbed different toppings for their salad and moved their way to the front of the line.

"Hey Pan! How's it going girl?" Sheila, the lunch lady asked casually. She smiled and started ringing them up for the salad.

"Good, how are you?"

"Not bad, you know I hate this job. So when are you working I never see you anymore," Sheila asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"I work Thursdays and Saturdays now," Pan answered and smiled.

"Alright, well you better still be working here is all I have to say." She laughed out loud. "That will be $2.16 for the salad. You want anything to drink?"

"Uh no I think I'm alright."

"Come on take a drink. It's on me." Sheila said while grabbing a glass cup.

"Oh no, really I'm alright."

"PAN! Damn it girl take the drink!" Sheila demanded. She was always like that, she had a soft spot for Pan. "You are way too modest girl."

"Uh alright, thank you," Pan smiled and was blushing from the sudden outburst. She took the glass and put it on her tray.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who serves breakfast every Saturday?" Pan turned to be greeted with very blue eyes.

"Yea." She looked down at her tray

"Whoa Pan is being hollered at." Pan turned to see her friend Jose smiling sheepishly at her. She hated when he sneaked up on her like that.

"I love breakfast. Its my favorite meal of the day," his deep voice made her turn back around to him.

"Yea. They have good food." She could feel her cheeks burning. She looked up at him again and caught him staring at her with a smile on his lips. She looked away and scooted her tray over for him to pay for his salad.

"Over here honey, whatcha got there?" Sheila's voice soon interrupted their little conversation. Before anything else could be said, Pan walked away with Marron and Jose.

"Why ya blushing Pan?" Jose asked while walking with them to the table. Pan shot him a dirty look. Sometimes she wondered about him. He nearly made her pee in her pants because he just showed up out of no where. She sighed.

"I'm not, it just suddenly got hot in here," Pan set her tray down on the table while taking a seat. Jose then sat down and started making kissing noises.

"I think he's hot. Go for it Pan!" Marron squealed and smiled.

'Man where are they?' Pan thought to herself. She was suppose to meet everyone early in the morning to catch up since they couldn't find anytime in their schedule. They all were to caught up in school to hang out anymore so they all usually meet up early in the morning at the cafeteria on the second floor. She thought she was late, so she missed out on her usually morning coffee. She sighed. She took out her book and started reading when she heard a paper cup hit the table lightly.

She looked up lightly and was surprised.

"Here I know its not your usual Starbucks white chocolate mocha, but the coffee shop downstairs doesn't make it too bad," his deep voice broke the silence. She stared at the cup and looked back up at him.

"How did you know that I liked white mocha?" She gave a suspicious look with an arched eyebrow.

He smiled and took a seat with his own coffee cup placed on the table. He looked straight at her with the same blue eyes she was almost too familiar with.

"I see you every day there." Pan stared down at the cup of coffee and a smiled broke through her lips.

"A little stalker-ish, don't you think?"

"I can't help it, if your so damn predictable. Plus I didn't see you there this morning and knew you must be going crazy with out your little energizer here," he nodded over at her cup. "Plus I wouldn't call myself a stalker, more like a …stranger from a distance.." he smiled at her. There was a slight pause and Pan just stared at her cup of coffee like it was a foreign object.

"Well aren't you going to drink it?"

"How do I know there isn't some kind of loogie in it?" She asked with the lift of her eyebrow. He chuckled. He leaned in and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Oh okay….." She lifted the cup to her lips, but then put it back down on the table. "You take the first sip." She then pointed to the cup while looking at him.

"So you don't trust me?" He put a hand to his chest and looked as if he's been stabbed.

"It's not that …….oh okay I won't lie, I don't trust you." She crossed her arms over her chest and that just made his eyes lower. He quickly looked up and took the guitar off his back and placed it gently on the ground. He looked at her and took her cup and took a quick sip. She stared at him, watching his every move. Once he swallowed, he put down the cup down and put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"See? Nothing." She giggled and smiled.

"Ok…well now I can't drink it, I am completely germ phobic." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at him. She smiled and looked down at the table.

"Well….I guess I'll just buy you another drink," he was about to get up when she stopped him.

"No, that's not necessary. I was only kidding, I'll drink it." She watched him while she sipped the hot coffee.

"Hey Pan!" She looked over at the call of her name and notice her friends walking towards the table. He got up and slung his guitar over his shoulders.

"I'll see you around…" He said while leaning in towards her "Pan."

"Yea, oh and I never got to thank you for the coffee…"

"Trunks." Pan smiled at his name. She watched him walk away. Her friends passed him and stared at him. He gave them a polite nod while they barely whispered a 'hello.' When he was out of sight, they all rushed over to Pan.

"Oh, man who was that Pan?"

AN: Alright so I just wanted to know what you thought of this story so far. I really need some opinions in order to continue with this fiction. So if you could review that would be great. Flames are welcome if necessary. Thanks a lot you guys. I promise if I have enough reviews I will finish this story in the next chapter.

--Panda Bear


End file.
